Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup system.
Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus having a plurality of pixels which are provided with photoelectric converting units is known. In some cases, the plurality of pixels include light-shielded pixels in which the photoelectric converting units are shielded from light and effective pixels in which incident light enters the photoelectric converting units. The signal output from the light-shielded pixel is subtracted from the signal output from the effective pixel. As a result, the noise component included in common in the signal output from the effective pixel and the signal output from the light-shielded pixel can be subtracted from the signal output from the effective pixel.
Also, like an image pickup apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-46761, there is known an image pickup apparatus which has a plurality of pixels including a plurality of photoelectric converting units disposed below the same microlens and outputs a signal based on the electric charge of one of the photoelectric converting units and a signal based on the sum of the electric charges of the plurality of photoelectric converting units.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-46761 describes the configuration in which the light-shielded pixels are provided in an OB region, and the effective pixels are provided in an opening region. In the OB region, an (A+B)+(A+B) signal which is a signal obtained by adding the signals based on the electric charges of the plurality of photoelectric converting units among the plurality of light-shielded pixels is output. In the opening region, an A+A signal and an (A+B)+(A+B) signal which are the signals obtained by adding the signal which is based on the electric charge of part of the photoelectric converting units and the signal based on the sum of the electric charges of the plurality of photoelectric converting units among the plurality of effective pixels is output.